


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camping, Chasing, Confession, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, Turning into wolves, new years day, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam needs to get away from the pack for some peace and quiet. Theo decides he needs company.





	1. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

_Well I want to make your motor run_  
_And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right_  
_And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

***

Liam woke slowly, back popping as he stretched languidly like a cat, his eyes blinking open blearily, squinting against the light streaming in through the back window of his car. He rubbed at them with the heel of his hand, grimacing.

A quick glance at his phone told him that it was early, only just gone seven. He had a multitude of missed calls and messages, from his parents, from Mason, from Scott, from nearly every member of his pack. He rolled his eyes, letting the screen go black and dropping it to the side.

Some might say that spending New Year’s Eve on your own was sad, pathetic even, but Liam found that he couldn't care less. The last thing he had felt like doing last night was being around other people. So, he had packed his swag into his car, grabbed enough supplies to last a few days, and driven as far into the preserve as he could and still have enough petrol to return.

He had found a clearing near the cliff face that overlooked Beacon Hills and set himself up with a small campfire, listening to the crackle of the flames consuming the wood as he stared up at the starry night sky. From all the way up here, he had had a perfect view of the fireworks that had rung in the new year.

Not long after, he had set up the thin foam mattress in the back of his truck, thankful that it had a cover over the bed of it. It was far too cold to sleep out on the unforgiving ground of the woods.

Liam shuffled out of his thick blanket, easing the door open and shivering as he stepped out into the frigid morning air. Werewolves ran hot, but there was a limit, and the freezing temperature of a winter’s morning was definitely his. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it tight around his body as he busied himself getting the fire going once more. The fire eventually crackled to life, and Liam sighed as he sat on the log near it, leaning into its heat.

The rumble of another car disturbed the peace of the preserve, sending birds and other small animals scampering. Liam’s shoulders tensed as he heard the car pull up alongside his, the slam of a door, and then footsteps. Someone had found him.

“What’s up, asshole?” Theo said, flopping down beside him and holding his hands out to the fire. The tension drained, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“Piss off,” he murmured, glancing at Theo, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You’ve got everyone in a right tizzy,” Theo drawled, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Oops,” Liam said, not sounding particularly apologetic.

Theo held up his phone, holding it in Liam’s face. “They literally hounded me all night, trying to get me to help find you.”

Liam looked at the phone. It had just as many missed calls and messages as his own phone did, still lying in the bed of his truck. He shrugged, staring back at the fire, watching as a branch cracked in half, sending embers flying up into the air as it collapsed on either side. Reaching forward with one foot, he nudged the piece nearest him further into the fire.

“Why are you out here anyway?” Theo asked, nudging his shoulder to get his attention. Liam huffed. He hadn't asked for Theo to come here. Why did he have to keep pestering him?

“I wanted some peace and quiet,” he said pointedly.

“Why not just tell them that?” Theo pressed.

“Have you met our pack?” Liam asked, sarcasm heavily lacing his tone. “They’re not exactly big believers of personal space.”

“Our pack?” Theo said quietly. Liam turned, surprised by the vulnerable look in Theo’s eyes before they dropped, looking down.

“Of course,” Liam said. “You’re in the pack, I thought you knew that?” Theo shrugged, playing with the frayed hem of his sweater. Liam frowned, suddenly taking in that Theo wasn’t wearing a jacket. “Dude, aren’t you cold?”

Theo glanced back up at him, eyes wide. “I dunno, I guess? I’m used to it, though.”

“Where’s your jacket?” Liam asked.

“It got shredded awhile back,” Theo said, looking away again, his face closed.

Liam stared at him as Theo shifted nervously. He thought back, his mind racing, horror dawning, realising that he had only ever really seen Theo in the same four or five shirts, the same pair of jeans, the same jacket, the same white converse. Did he have a job? Where had he been living?

How had Liam missed all of this?

Guilt flared in his chest and he stood up, stripping off his jacket and offering it to Theo. “Here,” he said.

“You need it,” Theo shook his head.

“I have another in my car, Theo,” Liam said gently.

Theo took it slowly, an embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks as he put it on and zipped it up to his neck, pulling the hood up and over his head. Liam walked over to his truck, opening up the back seat and grabbing a hoodie, pulling it on. He placed his other jacket around it. It wasn’t as warm as his other one, but Theo need it way more than he did.

He walked back, finding Theo hunched over in front of the fire, nose hidden inside Liam’s jacket, phone held in his hands as he squinted down at it.

“They want a picture, for proof,” Theo said, glancing at Liam as he sat back down.

“Fine,” Liam sighed. “But then you’re turning it off.”

“Deal,” Theo agreed. He held up the phone and Liam moved closer, his side pressing up against Theo’s so that he was in the screen. Theo smirked at the mutinuous look on Liam’s face and snapped a photo of the two of them, quickly posting it in the group chat, with the caption ‘told you I found him.’ He then wrote underneath, ‘I’m fine, he’s fine, we’re all fine, leave us be, turning my phone off now,’ and swiftly turned it off before anyone could reply.

He put it back in his pocket and Liam sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders as the outside world retreated once more.

“So, I have a question,” Theo said after a moment.

“Shoot,” Liam mumbled, poking at the fire once more.

“If you have a car, why the hell do you make me drive you around all the time?” Theo asked.

Liam’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Cause it’s a heap of junk, mostly. I’m actually surprised it turned on, let alone that I got all the way out here,” he replied. Theo stilled.

“Mostly?” He pressed.

 Liam’s heart jumped. He’d been hoping that Theo would miss that little slip of the tongue.

“Yeah, mostly,” he said quietly, the barest hint of a blush rising on his cheeks as he resolutely stared at the fire. He could feel Theo’s eyes on the side of his face, but he didn’t feel brave enough to turn and look.

For a time, the only sound was that of the wind sighing through the trees and the crackle of the fire.

Theo sighed, getting to his feet. “We should get more wood for the fire,” he suggested.

Liam nodded, already missing the other boy’s warmth against his side. He stood up, and they wandered into the woods, staying within sight of the other as they collected a few logs and branches and dragged them back to the fire, placing them alongside it so that they dried out.

He kept stealing glances at Theo, looking away quickly every time he got caught, biting his lip. Why was Theo here? He had found Liam, had reassured the pack that he was fine, so why had he stayed? He was making no move to leave, just helping to build up a decent wood pile.

Digging around in the bag of supplies that he had left in the back of his truck, Liam pulled out a couple of sandwiches and split them with Theo, collapsing back onto the makeshift seat with a sigh. Theo smiled as he took the food, muttering a quiet thank you, sitting down beside him.

They ate in companionable silence. With any of the rest of the pack, Liam would have had to endure constant chatter, would have had to make an effort to think and respond. With Theo though, it was different. They could sit there, side by side, not saying a single word, and be perfectly content.

“It’s nice,” Liam said quietly.

“What is?” Theo asked, turning slightly to look at him.

“Getting away from people for a while,” Liam said with a happy sigh.

“Am I not people?” Theo asked wryly.

“No,” Liam smiled. Theo looked offended and Liam hurried to explain. “The rest of the pack are people. All loud and exhausting and over the top. You’re different.”

“Is that right?” Theo asked. There was a funny look in his eyes, an emotion that Liam could not put a name to.

He swallowed nervously, nodding his head.

Theo smiled, but said nothing more, turning back to the fire and finishing off his food. When he was done, he stood, brushing the crumbs off his clothes and looking down at Liam.

Liam looked at him questioningly.

“I’m gonna go for a run,” Theo said. “I’m feeling restless.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded.

He watched, mouth dry, as Theo started to strip off his clothes. He placed the jacket and his sweater on the log, and was about to pull off his shirt as well when Liam opened his mouth.

“I wish I could shift,” he sighed enviously.

Theo turned, glancing at him as he put his shirt down on top of his other clothes.

“I could teach you, if you want,” he offered.

Liam’s heart raced, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of Theo’s words or that he was exposing the trail of hair that ran down his stomach, the rasp of the zipper separating filling the clearing.

“Really?” He asked, gaping at him.

“Well, I could try,” Theo shrugged. He slid his jeans down his hips and calves slowly, stepping out of them, now clad only in a pair of boxers.

“Is the striptease necessary?” Liam asked, trying to joke.

“You’re the one watching me undress,” Theo pointed out with a smirk. Even though he was shivering, he still somehow burned as hot as the sun, blinding Liam.

Liam had no answer for this. It was true, after all.

“So, are you interested?” Theo asked.

“Huh?” Liam gaped, heart jumping.

“In learning to shift,” Theo grinned. Liam blinked, an embarrassed flush spreading down his chest.

“Yeah,” he rasped.

“Might want to strip then,” Theo teased, “unless you want to rip all of your clothes.”

Liam stood, his legs shaking slightly as he unzipped his jacket, putting it down next to Theo’s bundle of clothes. Tension sizzled in the air between them, Theo’s eyes turning dark as he watched Liam strip off quickly and efficiently.

Eventually, he stood shivering in front of Theo, wearing nothing but a black pair of briefs. Theo’s eyes skimmed down his body, and Liam crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously.

“How do we do this?” He asked.

“It’s instinct, mostly,” Theo said. “Come on.” He tilted his head towards the woods, before turning to walk away. Liam followed, cursing, his feet already feeling like frozen ice-blocks.

Theo led him deep into the forest, until the trees were so close together that it was almost dark, with barely any snow covering the ground. Liam barely noticed the cold anymore as he inhaled deeply, his sensitive nose filtering through the earthy scents.

They came to a small clearing, and Theo made a pleased noise as he inspected it.

“This should do nicely,” he murmured. He kicked off his underwear and sat on the ground, legs crossed, and looked up at Liam expectantly. Liam blushed and looked away, instead inspecting the clearing around him.

The grove was ancient, making his skin itch as if a million eyes watched him, judging silently. It was like a high-pitched hum, one that you couldn’t hear with human ears. His gaze tracked around and then back down at Theo, a slight frown on his face, wondering why he looked so relaxed. Humans didn’t belong here.

Theo’s smile showed off his elongated fangs, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

But they weren’t human, were they? Not really.

“Your wolf wants to come out and play,” Theo crooned. “Why don’t you let him?”

Suddenly, the nerves were gone, and Liam pulled his underwear off and sat across from Theo, their knees almost touching. Liam’s wolf was close to the surface, sniffing, interested. Liam blinked, and then just stepped back, giving it free reign.

It wasn’t painful like Liam had been expecting, just weird. One second he was a teenage boy, and then he was a grey wolf, towering over the still-human shape of the other boy.

The wolf stared at Theo, eyes trailing over the broad shoulders and arms, down the rippling abdomen, the strong thighs. Theo looked back, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. The wolf raised his upper lip in a growl, and Theo smiled languidly, tilting his head to expose his neck.

And the wolf lunged forward, knocking him to the ground and onto his back, snout nosing along Theo’s neck, inhaling his crisp scent and rumbling. He wanted to bite, to claim. He dropped his fangs, gliding them across Theo’s pulse, and the boy shuddered beneath him.

“Do you want me, Liam?” Theo asked huskily, hands sliding up and into his fur, the musky scent of his arousal making Liam ache.

The wolf nipped at his neck.

“Then you’ll have to catch me,” he whispered, and then he rolled out from underneath Liam deftly, jumping up and transforming mid-air, his wolf landing on all fours. The black wolf looked at Liam over his shoulder, giving a wolfy grin, tongue lolling, and then he was gone.

Liam bared his fangs in a wild grin and gave chase.

It was thrilling. The world was crisp, in perfect focus, his eyes drawn to every movement, his nose filtering and discarding smells at a phenomenal rate. The wind rustled through his fur, the snow catching and melting, but Liam barely noticed it. He was warm and solid, and free, free in a way he had never been before. How had he never thought to try this before?

He turned his focus back to the black wolf winding through the trees in front of him, narrowing his eyes as he bounded forward to catch him.

Theo was used to his wolf shape, used to running through the woods. He was smaller, thanks to his coyote half, which made him agile and hard to catch. The chimera changed direction multiple times, trying to trick him, evade him, but though Liam stumbled multiple times, he was bigger, and his huge paws ate up the distance between them effortlessly.

With a triumphant growl, he pounced, knocking the black wolf to the ground and standing over him. Theo huffed, sulking, but Liam leaned down and licked his face. And then he was running away, Theo scrabbling to his feet as he gave chase.

By the time they returned to the campsite, it was late in the day, and their bellies were rumbling.

Theo dropped his wolf shape easily, and Liam sat, watching as he pulled on his clothes.

“Such a pervert, Dunbar,” Theo smirked, rolling his eyes.

Once he was dressed, he added a few more logs to the fire, stoking it up. When he glanced up, Liam was still sitting in his wolf form, glaring at the other boy.

“You don’t know how to change back, do you?” Theo chuckled. Liam growled, showing off his impressive array of sharp teeth.

Theo walked over, standing in front of him. “Jesus, you’re big,” he muttered. Liam was sitting on his haunches and almost came up to Theo’s shoulder. He gave a happy rumble, curling around Theo and rubbing against him.

“You’re covering me in fur, asshole,” Theo scowled, trying and failing to push him away. Liam just gave him a wolfy grin as he butted at his chest, knocking him over and standing over him. “Are you done?” Theo sighed, looking up at him, a gorgeous pout on his lips.

Liam gazed down at him, and suddenly he didn't want to be a wolf anymore. He wanted to press Theo into the ground with his own shape, to taste him, make him groan Liam’s name.

“Come on, Liam, change back,” Theo said softly, gently running a hand through the fur behind Liam’s ears.

His body rippled, and suddenly Theo had an armful of a very naked Liam, his fingers buried in his hair. Liam shivered, pressing down into Theo, seaking heat as his body tried to escape the cold air nipping at his skin.

Theo groaned, and Liam stilled, feeling the proof of Theo’s interest against his stomach. His blue eyes were calculating as he rolled his hips against the other boy, rewarded almost immediately with another moan.

“Liam,” Theo whimpered. “Please.”

“What do you want, Theo?” Liam asked, grinding against him, mouth hovering over the other boys.

“You,” Theo admitted. Liam smiled, leaning down to kiss him, sighing happily into his mouth as he finally got to taste the other boy. Theo returned his kiss eagerly, his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair as he pulled him impossibly closer.

The glide of Theo’s mouth against his was intoxicating, his taste even more so. His tongue massaged Theo’s, stroking it, guiding it to his own mouth so that he could suck on it lightly. And all the while, he rutted against Theo, pleasure heating his body, centering on his aching cock.

He pulled away, arms trembling, eyes dark. Theo licked his kiss-bruised lips, looking thoroughly debauched.

“Why did you stop?” He panted.

“It’s snowing,” Liam pointed out dryly. “And it’s fucking cold.” Theo glanced around, noticing the snow falling around them for the first time. The sky was so dark it was almost black, the wind starting to howl.

“Yeah that’s fair,” he laughed, trailing a hand down Liam’s back, wet from where the snow had melted against his heated skin.

Liam stood up, shivering violently as the frigid air hit his front, whimpering as his cock was exposed.

“Bit cold there, Dunbar?” Theo drawled. Liam flipped him off as he stalked away, scooping up his clothes and shoving them into the back of his truck, crawling up behind them and wrapping the blanket around his body.

Theo jumped in, pulling the door shut behind him. He sat for a moment, looking out the window up at the black sky.

“We might end up snowed in,” he mused.

“Oh no,” Liam deadpanned. “What ever shall we do to pass the time?”

Theo laughed, stripping off his damp jacket and spreading out alongside Liam.

“Are you gonna share that blanket?” Theo asked.

“Nope,” Liam said cheerfully. He was only just thawing out. He didn’t want to risk letting any cold air in.

“Tell me you’ve at least got some food in here,” Theo begged.

“Yeah,” Liam said. “In that bag behind you.”

Theo turned over, rummaging through it and pulling out the last of the sandwiches. He handed some to Liam and unwrapped his, sitting against the side of the truck as he munched happily. Liam sat up as well, wrapped in his blanket burrito, freeing a single arm so that he could satisfy his rumbling stomach.

Once he had finished the food, he flopped back with a happy sigh, wriggling and trying to get comfortable on the thin mattress. Theo watched him with a bemused expression.

“Comfortable?"

“Very,” Liam sighed. He peered up at Theo from the top of the blanket. “Are you joining me?”

“Oh, am I allowed now?” Theo smirked.

“Well, we need to share our body heat,” Liam said sagely.

“Sensible of you,” Theo agreed, pulling his sweater over his head.

“Sensible, that’s my middle name,” Liam chuckled.

“I thought it was Eugene,” Theo said, kicking off his jeans.

Liam stilled, his eyes wide. “What? No it’s not. Where did you hear that?” He hissed.

“It definitely is,” Theo said, tugging at the blanket. Liam lifted up his arm, letting Theo underneath it. The other boy cuddled up to him, sighing happily as he stole some of Liam’s heat as Liam shivered and wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re cold,” Liam complained.

“You’ll have to warm me up then,” Theo purred, kissing his neck. Liam sighed, baring his throat to Theo as the other boy kissed and licked along it, sucking a mark onto his skin.

Liam’s cock twitched with renewed interest, and he buried his hands in Theo’s hair. Theo whined as he pulled him away but Liam cut him off with a passionate kiss, swallowing the sound.

They were in a world of their own, lost in the taste and feel of the other. There was the delicious drag of skin on skin, both of them pulling the other closer, the cab fogging up as their breaths intermingled and it grew colder and colder outside as the snowstorm built up.

“Theo,” Liam whispered. “Need you.”

“Yes,” Theo whimpered. “Please Liam.”

He slid a hand between them, gripping their cocks in his hand, dragging them up and down. Theo keened into his mouth, hips thrusting into Liam’s hand, his fingers digging into his hips as he hung on for dear life. Their kisses got sloppier and sloppier as they focussed more on the pleasure, whimpering and moaning into each other’s mouths. Liam bit down on Theo’s bottom lip, sucking into his mouth, his other hand gripping the back of Theo’s neck with bruising force as he held him close.

It was like nothing Liam had ever felt before. He was sweaty, writhing against Theo’s body, breath panting from his mouth. It felt amazing, nothing like being with Hayden. It was better, far better. He could feel his orgasm building, but suddenly it wasn’t enough.

He let go, throwing off the blanket and pushing Theo back and crawling down his body, swallowing Theo’s cock down. He had no idea what he was doing, but the loud moans of encouragement flying from Theo’s mouth egged him on. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard.

“Liam,” Theo sobbed. “Oh god, fuck, Liam I’m gonna cum.” He threw his hands to the side, sliding down the glass, trying desperately to hold on, but with one more pass of Liam’s tongue over the head of his cock, he was groaning Liam’s name.

Liam pulled away, watching in fascination as Theo bucked his hips, white stripes of cum shooting from him as he shuddered through his orgasm.

He licked the tip curiously, tasting the slightly bitter liquid. It wasn’t what he expected at all, nowhere near as unpleasant as he had imagined.

Liam pulled away, looking up Theo’s body, watching as he slowly came back to himself, an almost awed expression on his face as he gazed back at Liam.

“Want me to-" Theo said, gesturing down Liam’s body.

“God, just touch me and I’ll explode,” Liam groaned.

Theo pulled him up and moved until he had Liam pinned to the foam mattress.

All it took was a few tugs and then he was whimpering into Theo’s neck, his cum coating Theo’s hand as he clung to him.

Theo brought his hand up to his mouth and Liam watched through lidded eyes, moaning as Theo licked out to taste it.

“Theo,” he whimpered. “Come here.” He pulled Theo close, kissing him lazily, their tongues stroking, sharing each other’s taste.

“This was not what I expected when I came looking for you this morning,” Theo smirked.

Liam laughed throatily and Theo joined in. His laugh was beautiful and deep, and Liam paused, his gaze fond as he looked up at Theo.

“I’m glad you did come,” Liam admitted. He brushed his hair back tenderly and Theo leaned into it with a sigh, turning to press a kiss to his palm.

Theo moved, cuddling into Liam’s side while Liam pulled the blanket over them. They were quiet, watching the storm rage outside, content and warm.

“I don’t know why you don’t like this truck,” Theo said into Liam’s neck. “I’m quite fond of it.”

“I might have to start driving you around instead,” Liam chuckled.

“I can live with that,” Theo smiled.


	2. Heaven Can Wait

_ Give me all of your dreams  _ _   
_ _ And let me go along on your way _ _   
_ _ Give me all of your prayers to sing _ _   
_ __ And I'll turn the night into the skylight of day

***

Theo woke to a swirling snowstorm, the inside of the cab pitch black as the wind howled around outside the car. Liam was draped over him, shivering violently, face screwed up into a frown. He was restless, pressing closer to Theo, seeking warmth. He turned his head away from Liam, reaching up to touch the glass of the window. It was icy. Far too cold for two humans.   


"Liam, wake up," he whispered, nudging him. He grumbled, eyes staying resolutely shut.   


Theo just smirked, bringing his freezing cold hand to Liam's back.   


"Fucking hell, Theo," Liam growled, scrambling away from him, eyes flashing gold. He glared at Theo. "You're such a dick."   


He shook his head, amused, eyes glowing as they drifted down Liam's exposed body. Theo had had the foresight to keep hold of the blanket while Liam flailed away from him. "It's cold," he pointed out.   


"No shit," Liam grumbled.   


"It's too cold," Theo amended. "We should shift."   


"Oh," Liam frowned, shivering as he moved closer again. "Um, will we both fit in here?"   


Theo considered this, glancing around the back of Liam's truck. "Oh, yeah, probably not. Your wolf is fucking massive."   


Liam sat up, scratching at his chin, his eyes still glowing. "Well, I mean, we probably could if we both lay really close."   


"Wolf spooning, huh?" Theo chuckled.   


"Unless you want me cuddling you like you're a teddy bear?" Liam smirked.

"If you call me Teddy, I **_will_** break your nose," he promised.   


Liam just smiled at him, mischief flashing in his eyes. Theo groaned, pushing the blanket off, drawing Liam's interested stare down his body.   


"You know," Liam said conversationally, "there is another way we could stay warm."

"Okay," Theo whispered, swallowing thickly. God, if Liam wanted him, wanted to touch him like that, he'd never say no. He was far too gone on the beta wolf to deny him anything, and wanted him far too badly to deny himself.

He thanked whatever deity was listening that it was dark, that Liam couldn't see the blush dusting his cheeks as Liam closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. Theo reached for him, pulling him on top of him, sighing as his skin started to warm up.   


The darkness made every touch feel more intimate. Yesterday he'd been able to see Liam's face screwed up in pleasure as he touched him, but now he had to listen for the hitch in his breath, for the soft sighs he let out as Theo stroked his fingers over every inch of skin he could reach. "Theo," Liam whispered as his hands massaged Liam's ass, grabbing two lovely handfuls of impossibly soft skin.   


"Yeah?" Theo breathed, smiling as Liam whined, burying his face in Theo's neck.   


"Please touch me," he begged.   


“I am touching you," Theo said, amused.   


Liam shook his head, moving restlessly against him. "No, not like this."   


"Then how?" Theo asked, frowning a little in confusion.   


The other boy took his hand, moving it a little lower, his fingertips trailing against Liam's puckered hole.   


"Oh," he said, circling it. "Oh yeah, I can do that."

"I don't suppose you happened to pack some lube," Theo said after a moment, still rubbing over Liam's hole in teasing little circles.   


Liam pushed himself up. "Well, no, but I do have heaps in the car."   


"You do?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow that Liam couldn't see.   


"Yeah," Liam said, smelling embarrassed. "Hayden's sister used to give her a condom and a packet of lube every time we went on a date.  Said if we were gonna have sex at least she'd know it was safe. There's a whole stack of them in the console."

Theo laughed, throwing his head back. He didn't have to see Liam's face to know he was glaring at him. "I take it you didn't have sex much then if there's heaps left."   


"Oh no," Liam said, "there's no condoms. We just didn't need the lube."   


Theo snickered and Liam hit his arm. "Stop it or I won't have sex with you."   


"Right, sorry," Theo said, biting back his laughter. Liam shoved him down as he crawled over him and into the back seat, popping open the console. He threw a few packets to Theo, hitting him on the chest.

Theo moved aside as Liam climbed back into the cab, holding one of the packets in his hands, feeling nervous but excited. He'd never really done anything like this before.

Liam settled onto his back on the thin mattress, reaching for Theo and gently guiding him to sit between his legs. He lifted up so that he was spread in front of him and Theo slid his hands down Liam's warm thighs. The other boy shivered.   


It was easier in the dark to touch Liam, to pretend confidence where he had none. His fingers were sure as he ripped open the packet of lube, spreading it on his fingers before reaching down and rubbing one over Liam's hole. Of course, he should have known that Liam would notice his nerves.   


"Just be gentle," Liam said quietly. "I trust you."   


Theo let out a shaky breath, steeling himself. And then he was easing a finger inside Liam, slowly applying pressure until it was all the way in.   


"Yeah," Liam sighed. "Keep going."   


Theo moved his finger in and out, marveling at how tight Liam was, how warm. His ass was gripping Theo's finger, and the thought of his cock being inside that vice made him feel a little faint. He shook his head to clear it, refocusing on making Liam feel good, twisting and turning his finger and spreading the lube as much as possible. Underneath him, Liam was breathing steadily, his heart racing a little faster than normal. The thick smell of his arousal filled the whole cab and Theo breathed it in, letting some of his excitement out, moving his finger faster. He crooked his finger a little and Liam gasped.   


"Another one," Liam whispered.   


Theo added the second finger straight away, moving slower again, frowning in concentration. Liam's body was resisting a little more now, his breath hitching a little. "Is this hurting you?" He asked quietly.   


"No," Liam assured him. "It just, it's a really odd feeling."

He stared down at him blindly in the darkness, feeling a little helpless. He didn't know how to make it better. Smoothing a hand up and down Liam's thigh with his other hand made him shiver a little, and Theo blinked, eyes widening. 

The hand moved higher, brushing against Liam's cock, which was hard and twitching with every press of Theo's fingers.   


Liam moaned as he wrapped his hand around him, slowly stroking him, thumb circling around the head, gathering pre-cum and spreading it down. Suddenly it was like he had come alive between Theo's hands, writhing and bucking, soft little pants slipping from his mouth, his heart pounding.   


He smiled, feeling a little flame of pride lighting in his chest. Maybe he was doing something right after all.

The third finger made Liam moan his name, the sound of it filling the space of the cab. Theo could feel his own cock throbbing despite the chill of the air, his blood burning like fire in his veins. He wanted Liam so badly that it hurt.

Theo twisted his fingers around, stroking Liam's inner walls, the slick sound of the movement sending a shiver of need down Theo's spine. "Liam," he whined, fingers moving fast, Liam bucking his hips with every thrust, fucking up into Theo's tight fist around his cock, fingers clenched in the mattress below him, his eyes flashing gold as he stared at Theo, the only light in the howling darkness.

"Yes," Liam growled. "Fuck, Theo, now, please."   


He removed both hands, fumbling along the floor of the cab for a second packet of lube, finding one with a relieved sigh and tearing it open, slicking up his cock. And then he was positioning himself between Liam's legs, freezing in place, eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths.   


Liam reached his hands up, stroking his cheeks softly. "Are you okay?" He asked.   


Theo nodded, turning his head to kiss the inside of Liam's palm and then down a little further, the inside of his wrist, feeling his pulse hammering beneath his lips. "I just-" He hesitated. Liam hooked his hands behind Theo's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.   


"Tell me," Liam said against his lips, fingers carding through his hair.   


"I don't think I can do this-"   


"You don't have to," Liam interrupted.   


Theo brought a hand up, brushing his thumb over Liam's lips, quieting him.   


"Let me finish," he scolded gently.   


Liam nodded.   


"I don't think I can do this without telling you the truth, Liam." He took  a deep breath, gathering his courage. Again, he was glad for the snowstorm, for hiding the deep blush on his cheeks. "I'm in love with you," he admitted quietly.

He moved closer, resting his head on Liam's, eyes closed, heart stuttering in his chest. Fear and hope mixing in a nauseating cocktail inside him.

"Oh," Liam sighed, fingers stilling in Theo's hair, just holding him close. "Theo." And he leaned up, kissing him, lips searching his. Theo shuddered, deepening the kiss.

Liam pulled back, one hand sliding down, resting over his heart. Theo gazed down at Liam, their golden eyes meeting. Liam was smiling at him, confidence oozing from every poor. "I love you too, Theo, so much."   


Theo surged back down, kissing him with every ounce of passion he could muster, Liam moaning into his mouth as Theo swallowed down every sound, joy filling him. Liam clung to his shoulders, burying his face in his neck. "Please, Theo," he whispered.   


He nodded, pulling back slightly, eyes drifting down Liam's body. He positioned his cock at Liam's entrance, slowly pushing inside, breath hissing out through gritted teeth at the tight heat encompassing him. When he was fully seated, he stopped moving, pleasure making him breathless. He felt like he would explode as soon as he moved, and he clenched his eyes shut, fingers digging into Liam's hips as he held him still. Beneath him, Liam was staring up at the ceiling of the cab, blinking rapidly. Theo could smell the salt of his tears.   


"Overwhelmed or in pain?" He asked hesitantly.   


"Um, a little of both?" Liam said, voice hoarse.

"Shit, shit, Liam I'm so sorry," Theo said. He closed his eyes, concentrating, siphoning Liam's pain away, feeling him relax underneath him. He was relieved to note that it wasn't as bad as he'd thought, more of an ache than anything else.   


"Better?" He asked.   


"Yeah," Liam said, smiling at him. "Heaps." They stared at each other, neither of them moving, just basking in being together like this,  connected. Theo moved until he was hovering over Liam again, taking one of his hands and holding it in place next to his head, their fingers intertwined. It was another level of intimacy, and Theo smiled, resting his forehead on Liam's once more.   


"Thank you," Theo said after a moment.   


"For what?" Liam asked, sounding curious.   


"Trusting me," Theo said quietly. "Giving me a chance when no one else would."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Liam said softly. "It's only what you deserve. You were different when you came back, I knew as soon as you came out of the ground." He frowned, searching for words. "You looked lost, scared. The more time I spent with you, the more real you were. That Theo, he deserves the world."   


Theo could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He kissed him, eyes clenched shut, trying to hold them back. He kissed Liam reverently, trying to convey how precious he was, how important. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you," Liam smiled. "Now, I swear to god Theo, if you don't move, I  _ will _ punch you."   


"No, you won't," Theo said smugly. "You love me."

"Yeah I do," Liam sighed, aggrieved.   


Theo laughed, burying his face in Liam's neck, happiness filling him. "Alright baby wolf," he murmured, kissing and nuzzling his neck.

Slowly, he pulled out, sighing at the way Liam's body gripped him before pushing back in again, moving in shallow thrusts, letting both of them adjust to this new experience. He struggled to hold himself back, feeling his fangs itching at his gums, his claws aching under his fingertips. He wanted to bury himself inside of Liam again and again, make him howl as loud as the wind around them.   


He could see why people wrote songs about this, because fuck, it was overwhelming, impossible for Theo to put into words. It was just... everything.   


Liam's hands slid into his hair, gripping tight, turning his head back so that he could kiss him, hard and sloppy, panting as he arched up into Theo's thrusts, meeting him perfectly, forcing him deeper.   


"More," Liam begged. "Fuck Theo."

Liam's claws scratched lightly against his scalp, moving down his neck and back, digging in as he held on. It only urged Theo on, making him move faster, growling as his hips snapped again and again, pleasure making Theo feel dizzy. He could feel Liam's cock against his stomach, trapped between them, hard and leaking. He could smell the salt of his sweat and cum intermingling and it only brought his wolf closer to the surface, the urge to bite and claim making his fangs elongate and his mouth water.

Fighting against his instincts was hard, but not impossible. They weren't there yet, not by a long shot. He groaned, forcing back his fangs, biting into the meat of Liam's neck with his human teeth, fantasising about one day, about leaving his mark on Liam's skin for everyone to see. Or maybe not, maybe somewhere lower, just for him. Liam gave a guttural moan, turning his head, seeking, and Theo released his neck, kissing it and meeting Liam's lips, kissing him again, breathing him in.

"Theo," Liam whispered against his lips, "I want-" He broke off for a moan as Theo ground his hips into him.   


"Tell me," Theo grinned, doing it again when Liam opened his mouth. Another moan. "Come on, Liam," Theo teased. Liam smacked his arm, moaning again.   


"Such a jerk," he gasped.   


Theo felt lighthearted, like he was invincible, like he could do anything. Liam loved him, was moaning so beautiful underneath him. God, what could be better?   


"Well?" He prompted, giving a final hard thrust before stilling, smoothing Liam's slightly damp hair away from his face.

He was surprised to note that he could actually sort of see his face now, glancing towards the window. The storm had eased somewhat, a little bit of light breaking through the stormy clouds overhead. Liam looked out the window as well, a smile dancing on his lips.

The car was completely surrounded by snow. Theo could see it coming most of the way up the window, could see it blanketing everything around them in white.   


"It's beautiful," he noted quietly.   


"Not as beautiful as you," Liam said. Theo glanced down at him, blushing slightly.   


"Well, obviously," he said, although he knew Liam could tell how affected he was by his words. Liam just smiled, caressing his face.   


"Anyway, I was gonna say, I wanna be on top now," Liam said, wrapping his legs around Theo and heaving him to the side, until he was grinning down at him triumphantly. Theo bit back a curse, seeing stars. Somehow his cock had stayed inside Liam, and the clench of Liam's ass around him was otherworldly.

Liam gripped his shoulders, face screwed up in concentration as he started to move. Theo held onto his hips, helping to guide him, biting back his moans as Liam bounced up and down on his cock, hips rolling in devastating fashion. "Fuck, Liam, that feels so good," Theo breathed, head thudding back against the mattress. Liam smiled at him, eyes shining, breathless as he rode Theo, his cock slapping his stomach with every thrust, his tip leaking precum. Theo removed one of his hands from Liam;s side to grip him, stroking him at the same rhythm, making Liam whine, hips stuttering.   


"Fuck, Theo, I'm close," he warned. He nodded, watching Liam fall apart through lidded eyes, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he was the one making Liam feel this good. A few more pumps and Liam was wailing his name, cock pulsing in Theo's hand as he came, his ass a vice around Theo's cock.   


"Oh fuck," Theo groaned, hand dropping so that he could hold Liam still, fucking up into his tight heat as he chased his own orgasm, his toes curling, muscles straining, chest heaving. "Fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuck," he growled, Liam's ass milking him, gripping him, bringing him closer and closer.   


Liam leaned over him, watching him with lidded eyes, a smile on his lips. "Come for me, Theo. I want to feel you filling me up."

Theo pulled him down at the same time as he thrust up, sobbing Liam's name as he came, shuddering through his release, vision darkening. Completely overwhelmed, he pulled Liam against his chest, hiding his face against his neck, shivering through the last few pulses.

There was silence, only broken by the heaving breaths they were taking as they came down from their high. Theo felt hot and languid, his muscles relaxing one by one as he settled more comfortably against the foam mattress, Liam melting into him from above, nuzzling into his hair. He stroked a hand up and down Liam's spine, enjoying the last few moments of their connection.

He was reluctant to break the spell, but the cold was starting to seep in again as the sweat cooled on their skin. He sighed, pulling away and looking up at Liam. "Hey," he said quietly.   


"Hi," Liam said, giving him a goofy grin. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Theo's lips. Theo responded in kind, sighing happily as Liam started peppering his face with kisses. He laughed, pushing him away, both of them just smiling like idiots at each other.

"As much as I wish we could, I don't think we can stay here any longer," Theo said. Liam glanced outside the window and pouted.   


"Yeah, I think you're right. No way would we be able to get a fire going now. Everything would be soaked," he groaned.   


"Back to reality," Theo sighed, feeling a hint of melancholy seep in. Would Liam still want to be around him with the rest of the pack looking on all disapprovingly? Liam didn't seem to notice his mood, still staring outside.   


"Maybe if we wolf out we can dig the cars out faster," he mused. "I mean, I have a shovel, but claws work, right?"

Theo smiled at him fondly. "Yeah, that should work."   


"Cool," Liam grinned. He grimaced slightly as he eased off of Theo, cum dribbling down his thigh. He grabbed the blanket, wiping at himself and wrinkling up his nose. "Remind me to wash that," he frowned. Theo snickered, using part of it to wipe himself clean. Liam seemed proud to have made him laugh, leaning in for another kiss.

They broke apart again five minutes later, having got a little lost in kissing. Theo cleared his throat, feeling warm again. "Right, let's see if we can get the door open."

Liam looked out the window. "This is gonna be really cold, isn't it?"   


"Yep," Theo said with a smirk. "You wanna change now before that cold air hits you and makes it almost impossible to shift?"   


"Probably a good idea," Liam sighed. "Okay, move back."

Theo climbed into the backseat, giving Liam plenty of room. Liam glance dup at the ceiling and lay down on his side, brow furrowing. Moments later, his form was shifting into that of a very large grey wolf. Theo admired his form once more, a little awed at how easily the shift had come to him. It had taken Theo many long months to learn to shift, and Liam had mastered it in no time at all. He'd need to practice it in high stress situations, and learn to fight of  course, but Theo was a little proud of him.   


Liam shuffled up towards the back door, and Theo climbed in next to him, undoing the latch. "Alright, push," he said.   


The two of them shoved the door, and it groaned under their combined strength, the fresh snow thankfully not having solidified much yet. Another few hours, and they probably would have been trapped until someone came and dug them out.   


Liam jumped out the door and Theo shivered violently as the cold blast of air hit him. Thankfully, the shift came to him easily these days, and he changed into his wolf form, jumping out to join Liam.   


Thankfully, the snow was only high next to the cars because of it sliding off the roof, so it didn't take the two wolves that long to dig out their cars enough that they would be able to get in and drive. Theo grabbed his clothes out of the back of Liam's car, carrying them in his teeth towards his own truck, jumping into the backseat to shift and get dressed. Liam did the same in his own car, and soon they both had their cars on, slowly heating up the engines. 

Theo wound down his window, very glad for Liam's warm jacket.

"Just follow me out," he said to Liam, who smiled and nodded. He wound his window back up, slowly guiding his truck around and back onto the dirt road that had led them both here. He checked his window periodically to make sure Liam's car was still following, remembering what Liam had said about how unreliable it was. Luckily, it seemed to do okay, and they both managed to reach the main road with no trouble. Theo lead the way back to Liam's house, pulling up out the front and turning off the car.   


Liam pulled into the driveway, turning off the car and climbing out, jogging over to Theo's car as Theo wound down his window again.

"Hey," Liam said. "You wanna come in?"   


Theo looked at him, stomach flipping nervously. "That's probably not a good idea."   


"You got somewhere better to be?" Liam asked, arching an eyebrow at him. He glanced pointedly into the backseat of Theo's truck, where a blanket and pillow were clearly visible.   


"Well, no," Theo admitted, drooping slightly. Liam just smiled, determination shining in his blue eyes.   


"If you think I'm going to let my boyfriend sleep in his truck, you have another thing coming. And if you won't listen to me, I'll just go get my mum. Like, I 100% get my stubborn streak from her," Liam said, voice firm.   


"Boyfriend?" Theo asked, staring at him.   


Liam rolled his eyes, expression fond. "Come on, Theo," he said softly. "Just grab your stuff and come inside."

"Yeah, okay," Theo relented, smiling shyly at Liam, his  _ boyfriend _ .   


Liam lead him inside, holding his hand and squeezing as the door opened at their approach. "There you are," the woman said. She stood with her hands on her hips, with long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Liam.   


"Hey mum," Liam said, looking nervous. "Happy New Year?"   


She frowned at him and then looked down at their hands and then up at Theo. "And this is?"   


"Theo, my boyfriend," Liam said, beaming at Theo and kissing his cheek.   


"So, this is the reason my son snuck out on my New Year's Eve Party," she said, giving him a hard stare. Theo gulped.

"Nah, Theo just came and found me to warn me about the storm," Liam said cheerfully. "So you can stop scowling at him mum."

"You got stuck out in it anyway," she pointed out, smirking at Liam.   


"Yeah well, I'd hidden myself pretty well so it took him a long time to find me," Liam shrugged. "Are we done with the interrogation bit now? It's cold."   


Liam's mum laughed, her whole face changing. "You know I was just pulling your leg."   


"Yeah, but Theo doesn't," Liam said, rolling his eyes.   


"Oh, right," she said, looking a little embarrassed. "Theo honey, it's lovely to finally meet you. Liam talks about you all the time."   


Liam shifted uncomfortably and Theo shot a surprised glance at him. "He does?"   


"Oh yeah," she smirked, pulling him inside the house. "It's Theo did this, Theo said that, it's all I hear these days."   


"Muuuum," Liam whined, following them inside and shutting the door.   


"What? It's the truth," she laughed. Theo leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, watching them interacting, teasing each other. So, this was what a real family was like.   


Liam turned towards him, beaming and Theo smiled back at him, feeling warmth seeping into his chest.

Maybe he could finally stop running. Maybe he'd finally found a home.

***   
_ I got a taste of paradise _ _   
_ _ I'm never gonna let it slip away _ _   
_ _ I got a taste of paradise _ _   
_ __ It's all I really need to make me stay


End file.
